Excess Baggage
by OTHNaley123
Summary: Nathan grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking away. "Why are you acting like this, I'm trying to protect you damn it" FBI Agent Nathan Scott growled at the young singer Haley James, he was doing was his job and trying to protect her. Read Plot Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note**: Hey readers, i'm back with a new NALEY fic. My new fic is called "Excess Baggage".

Don't worry your probably all wondering when is An Affair To Remember going to be updated. Well my answer is very soon, could be up by tomorrow morning or Tuesday morning at the latest. So look out for the newest chapter of An Affair To Remember.

**Excess Baggage**

**PLOT: **He grabbed her arm stopping her from walking away. "You will do as I say, I'm trying to protect you damn it" FBI Agent, Nathan Scott growled at the young singer Haley James. Nathan Scott is assigned to protect world wide pop sensation Haley James, but will he be able to do his job to protect her even if they both hate each other. They each have skeletons in their closet including Nathan who is harboring a big emotional secret.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 1: Protect & Serve**

World wide pop sensation, Haley James stood in her dressing room holding a letter in her hand, it was right after one of her concerts. She was in the midst of completing her United States tour, she had two more concerts to go before the U.S. tour dates were over and than she was off to Europe. Haley stared at the incriminating letter. The letter looked very suspicious, it was like people just cut letters out and glued it on a piece of paper. "Tomorrow night, sing my favorite baby. On the count of 3 right after you'll be dead. See you tomorrow" the incriminating letter read. Haley gulped, the letter scared her. This had to be like her fifth letter in the past week from this person but this one was different, he/she threatened to kill her.

Her manager Larry walked in "Haley, come on were gotta get going" Larry said in a hurried voice. Haley held out the letter "What another one" Larry said "This is absurd" Larry groaned.

"Larry, he's just another crazy fan. This is fine. It's all bluff" Haley said.

"The hell it is Haley. This guy is sounding more and more dangerous" Larry said.

"Whatever" Haley crumbled the letter up and threw it in the trash.

Larry grabbed it out of the trash "Haley, this is evidence. Are you crazy" Larry said.

"Larry, this is just a crazy fan nothing else" Haley said not wanting him or anyone else to think she was scared. She reached over and grabbed her sweater.

"This person is threatening to shoot you at your next concert after you sing his favorite song. This is NOT nothing Haley" Larry raised his voice to Haley. Sometimes he wondered why she was just so built up, she kept all her deep emotions inside and never let anything or anyone get in her way.

"Whatever" Haley said, she walked out of her dressing room with her sweater and purse.

Larry groaned, she was so stuck up sometimes. Larry went after her "The company thinks you should lay low for a while and hide out. So they cancelled all your remaining concerts and the whole European tour" Larry said.

Haley paused walking down the hall and turned to him "What the hell did you just say" Haley said in a pissed off diva voice.

"You heard me. Your going into hiding for a while" he smiled. "They are looking for a bodyguard for you while go in hiding for a while" Larry said.

"I am not going in hiding" Haley said and walked away.

"Yes you are. I'm your manager and you will do as I say especially when it comes to your life being on the line here" Larry followed her. They walked out to the limo.

"Oh shut the hell up" Haley looked pissed off. She couldn't believe they were making her go into hiding just because of this. This whole threat was nothing, just some crazy ass fan who was obsessed with her. Haley sat back in her seat as the limo started to depart for it's next destination.

FBI agent, Nathan Scott sat in his office typing up a report on his computer. "Scott, get in here" a man's voice said through the intercom on Nathan's phone. Nathan groaned at his boss's voice. He knew something was up just by the tone of his voice. Nathan got up and left his office. He knocked on the office door and walked into his boss Steve Campbell's office "You want to see me" Nathan asked.

"Yes, we have a big assignment for you" Steve told his employer, he held out a a file and handed it to Nathan.

Nathan took the file and opened it. He seen a few papers with information inside and picture of Haley James and a CD of her music. "What's this for" Nathan asked confused.

"Well" Steve sat back in his chair "Haley has been receiving threats for a while now but last night the threats got more dangerous and her record company cancelled the remaining of her concerts and also the European leg of her tour. The record company wants her to go into hiding until they get this guy. This is where you come in" Steve explained.

"Oh no" Nathan groaned, he knew exactly what was coming know. He was assigned to protect this girl, a girl he pretty much dispised whenever he heard her name or song on the radio or tv. He didn't know what was so big about this girl, why everyone made such a big deal about her, she was hardly anything special. "Please you can't expect me to be this girl's bodyguard. Do you?" Nathan said.

"What do you expect" Steve said "Your one of the best guys on the force" he added.

"Yeah I am" Nathan shrugged his shoulders and the compliment "Please, I will be anybody else's bodyguard but hers. She is beyond crazy. Have you seen her on TV and the Entertainment News" Nathan said.

"Mr. Scott, you have a choice. You can be this girl's bodyguard or you can file for unemployment" Steve told Nathan in a serious voice.

Nathan sighed. He couldn't believe his boss gave him that ultimatum. He loved his job so technically he really had no choice but to take this assignment. "When's my flight" Nathan growled.

"In 3 hours" Steve told him. "All the information you need is in that folder" Steve added.

"Fine" Nathan rolled his eyes and left the room.

Steve watched as the young employer left his office. To be honest, he could of gave anyone that assignment but he knew Nathan wasn't very fond of her and he took his job seriously, so Nathan was his safest bet, he knew he would keep her safe.

Nathan arrived at the airport a half hour before his flight, he arrived with just a duffel bag.

Haley & Larry were sitting in the limo waiting for her bodyguard to come. "This is stupid" Haley fired at her manager.

Larry sighed ignoring his employer.

Nathan walked to the private plane with his stuff.

"He's here" Larry pointed out to Haley as he seen Nathan walking over to the private jet by the limo.

Haley looked out her window and pulled her sunglasses down a bit "Oh lord" Haley put her glasses back on. "He's a douche" Haley said.

"Enough with the damn comments" Larry told Haley. "Come on" he told Haley. Larry got out of the limo.

Haley got out of the limo as well. She still looked pissed off.

Larry shook Nathan's hand "Nice to meet you, Nathan. I'm Larry" he greeted the young man.

Nathan shook Larry's hand "Likewise" Nathan replied.

Larry looked at Haley "Haley, meet Nathan Scott your new bodyguard and FBI agent" Larry said.

Nathan put his hand out to shake hers.

Haley looked at his hand. She just stared at him with a rude look on her face."Uh huh" she mumbled.

Nathan thought to himself "what a bitch" he thought.

Haley rolled her eyes and thought to herself "What a douche, expects me to be nice to him. Does he not know who I am" she thought.

Nathan & haley both exchanged some rude looks as they stared at each other.

"Ok you guys the plane is ready" Larry said.

"Finally" Haley sighed. She snapped her fingers for the guy's standing by the limo to bring her luggage on the plane. Haley walked up the flight of stairs as she boarded the plane.

Nathan couldn't believe what he just seen, damn was this woman full of herself, she was a full on diva. Nathan sighed boarded the plane, this was going to be hell. Nathan put his bag up in the luggage compartment and sat down in his seat.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 2**


	2. Tension Rising

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, just thought I would upload this chapter since I have a lot of these chapters written to this fic. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been sick for a while; a cold and it's just knocking me out and making me weak. I promise I will update An Affair To Remember this week. I am so sorry for not updating last week. Thank you all for being understanding. Keep an eye out for Chapter 12 of An Affair To Remember. :)

Thanks for the great comments from Chapter 1. Haley is a major diva now but don't worry she's not going to be that way through the whole fic. :)

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 2: Tension Rising**

Nathan, Haley & Larry both sat on the flying plane. Nathan and Haley didn't talk at all since the plane took off.

Larry was sitting next to Haley on the plane, Nathan was sitting across from them "Now this house your staying at has a recording studio inside, you can work and write and produce your music there" Larry told Haley. Haley was a cut throat person when it came to song writing, she usually wrote some of her own songs and many of them were huge hits. She used to write meaningful songs but she changed her music genre to pop music.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Great he was going to be stuck listening to her shitty music. He thought to himself "Great, I'm going to be stuck listening to her computerized voice sing those shitty songs. Uh this is hell" Nathan thought to himself.

Haley just sat there and listened. She looked at Larry "You expect me to work while i'm hiding with douche" Haley asked rudely. "I thought the whole damn point of hiding was no work" Haley sighed.

Nathan looked at her, he was clearly pissed off now by what she called him. She didn't know him and she had some nerve calling him that his face. "What did you just call me" Nathan asked.

Haley had a smart ass smirk on her face "You heard me" she looked at Larry.

"Yes, I do expect you to work. We don't know how long you'll be here for and you might as well make the most of it" Larry told Haley. He looked at Nathan "Just ignore her" he chuckled.

Nathan sat back in his seat putting his ear buds in his ears as he listened to some rock and roll music on his iPod. He only hoped they would find this guy right away than all this would be over and he wouldn't have to put up with this woman.

After a half hour on the plane, the plane reached it's destination

Haley got off and the flight attendant and Larry all put Haley's bags in the car that was waiting for them. Nathan followed her closely as he looked around the premise. Haley got in the car and shut the door.

Larry handed Nathan the keys and a file with a bunch of papers and contact information "If you have any trouble or problems with her just call me" Larry said. "The safe house information is in there. It's located at the top of the mountains. The navigation system already has all the information to house and will give you all the directions. If you notice anything suspicious get her out of there and contact me asap" Larry said.

Nathan nodded "Ok" he replied.

Nathan took the car keys and files from Larry. He took a deep breathe and got into the car. "Look Haley" Nathan sighed as he started the car and drove "I think maybe we got off to a bad star..." Nathan said.

Haley put her hand up interrupting him "Can you just focus on driving" Haley scoffed.

"Fine" Nathan sighed. He tried to make peace with this woman but she wasn't having it. Why was she such a bitch, he wondered. "Guess the tabloids don't lie" Nathan mumbled as he focused his eyes on the road.

Nathan and Haley didn't talk through almost the whole ride to the house. Nathan noticed Haley was writing in her book "What you writing" Nathan asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" Haley responded rudely.

"Ok" Nathan said.

Haley went back to writing in her book.

Nathan rolled his eyes. Nathan pulled up to the Safe House a few minutes later.

"Uh Finally" Haley sighed as Nathan stopped the car in front of the house.

Nathan got out of the car and opened the trunk grabbing his bags.

Haley waited for Nathan to open her door, which he never did.

Haley opened the door "You know that was rude" Haley got out of the care "Your always suppose to help the superstar" Haley added.

"Help yourself baby" Nathan said. "I'm your bodyguard, not your damn assistant" he smirked. Nathan walked up to the house and pulled the keys out and unlocked the door

"What the hell is that suppose to mean" Haley responded rudely.

"That means do it yourself baby" Nathan chuckled as he carried his bag into the house.

Haley rolled her eyes "I cannot wait until they find this guy and I can leave. I already hate this and you" Haley shouted as she grabbed her big suitcase from the trunk leaving her other bags and suitcases in there.

Nathan heard her and immediately responded "That makes two of us" Nathan growled.

Haley dragged her suitcase and purse in the house.

Nathan slammed the door shut as soon as Haley was inside and locked everything up.

"So do you have like your own gun that shoots real bullets" Haley asked.

Nathan couldn't believe she just asked him that, he was a FBI Agent for crying out loud and she asked him if he had a gun? Unbelieveable "Yep. And you wanna know a funny thing it doesn't shoot bullets, it shoots bubbles just for you" Nathan said sarcastically. "Of course it's shoots bullets" Nathan groaned, he carried his bag down the hall looking at all the rooms.

Haley couldn't believe he has answer. Did he have to be such a bastard. "Wow bastard much" Haley said.

"Well you ask a stupid question so you get a stupid answer" Nathan said.

Haley rolled her eyes and took her things to her room, she quickly walked past Nathan to get the master bedroom "Sorry mine" she had a smart ass smirk on her face. She slammed the door

"It's ok baby, it's all yours" Nathan chuckled.

Haley opened the door "Don't call me baby" she slammed the door.

Nathan chuckled. "Now I know what get's to her" he mumbled as he walked down the hall to an empty room. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. Nathan knew he was going to have a great time getting under her skin.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 3**


	3. Tabloids & Tantrums

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I have had a lot on my plate these last few weeks but without further ado here is Chapter 3.**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 3: Tabloids & Tantrums**

Haley sat in the studio recording music that night, listening to music that she just recorded. She bobbed her head to the uptempo beat.

Nathan stood at the bottom of the stairs staring at the lit sign that said 'Recording In Session'. Nathan knew that if he didn't buzz in and just walked in it would totally irritate Haley and that is exactly what he wanted. He loved how easily he could piss her off, he found it funny. Nathan opened the door walking in walked in "Come on were going into town" he told her.

Haley took the headphones off her ear and looked at him. She was oblivious at how he didn't even knock before entering. "You ever heard of knocking, Jackass" she bluntly asked.

Damn, it was so easy, Nathan was laughing inside. "Just get ready" a smirk formed on his face.

Haley stood up "When that red light is on you do NOT barge on me. Do you understand" she said in a rude voice.

"No I don't. Wanna make me understand" Nathan chuckled.

Haley hit Nathan hard on the arm "That is not funny or anything. You are so damn lucky I was finished recording that and just tweaking it" Haley growled.

"Tweaking" Nathan asked cocking his eyebrow. "Tweaking your music so you sound like the chipmunks, you mean" he teased.

"I do not sound like the damn chipmunks when my tweaking is finished" she growled. She couldn't stand how this guy was being. He was such a jackass.

"Hey baby believe what you want" Nathan snickered, shrugging his shoulders. "Just GO GET ready. We're leaving in 5 minutes" Nathan told her as he turned around going back up the stairs.

Haley followed him. "Why the hell are we going to town anyway" she asked.

"Because we are. Just get ready and try to make yourseld un-noticeable. We are already taking a risk and I don't want anyone to find out we are here" Nathan ordered her.

Haley couldn't believe how he was, the way he was just ordering her "Ok you listen here, you little twerp, you don't order me to do anything. I order you" Haley told Nathan. "Got it. Good" she turned away walking down the hall to her bedroom. She slammed the door as she entered her room. "UGHH" she growled, she couldn't believe how he got under her skin.

Nathan sat on the couch and rolled his eyes with a chuckle. He loved teasing her, he got high from it. "What a bitch" he mumbled.

Haley sat at her desk, looking in the mirror "I hate this, He's such an asshole". Haley took her contact lenses out and took her eye glasses out of the case and put them, she grabbed a hat out of her suitcase and pinned her hair up and put the hat on. She came out of the room a few minutes later carrying her purse.

Nathan looked at her "Hmm, it'll do I guess" he commented on her disguise.

Haley rolled her eyes "Can we just get this over with" she walked away leaving him standing there. She just wanted to get this night overwith. Haley walked out to the car and opened the door of the backseat, getting in and shutting the door.

Nathan sighed and locked up the house. He got in the car and shut the door "You do know you can see up here right" he asked looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah I know but then I'd have to sit next to you" Haley said bluntly.

Nathan chuckled "Oh yeah that's right. I remember reading you love taking the backseat" he said referring to the one time he read in a tabloid magazine that she was caught in a backseat sex scandal.

Haley gave him a deathly stare, that story wasn't even true. The tabloid photoshopped her face on another stars face. "For your information jackass, that is not true. Not everything you read in tabloids are true".

Nathan chuckled "If you say so". He started the car and drove away.

They arrived in town a few minutes later.

Nathan pulled up to a restaurant and got out and opened the door for Haley.

"Oh such a gentleman" she said sarcastically with a girl giggle.

Nathan didn't say anything and just rolled his eyes. They both went in the restaurant and sat down at a table. They both sat there quietly and didn't say a word to one or the other. They both ordered there food when the waitress came. They sat there through the whole meal and didn't say anything to each other.

The waitress brought the bill to the table, Haley grabbed her purse and pulled a huge wad of money out, and it looked like it was $100 dollar bills. People were staring at her because of the money she was holding but they didn't notice it was her.

Nathan's eyes widen as he seen everyone staring at her. He finally spoke up "Haley, what the hell are you doing with all that money on you" he asked.

"Nathan, for you information I am a superstar. Plus everyone carries money on them. I just carry more than most of these low middle class people" Haley rudely stated.

"Can you please put it all away, people are staring" Nathan growled lowly.

"UGH fine" Haley said, she put the money back in her purse

"And your not paying, I am" Nathan took the bill and pulled out his credit card.

"Fine more money for me" Haley said snarkly.

"Come on" Nathan said.

Nathan and Haley went to pay the bill and then started to walk out to the car. Nathan opened the door for her to get in when Haley wandered off down the block. Nathan glanced down the block and seeing her walking towards a store. He sighed, slamming the door going after her.

"Where are you going" Nathan asked her sternly.

"Shopping" Haley told him as she went into the local town store.

Nathan sighed and followed her inside the store.

Nathan followed her around the store and kept an eye on her like a hawk for the next several minutes. "Ok lets go now" he ordered her.

"What the hell is your rush" Haley said rudely. "I'm going to the store to get some liquor is that a freaking problem" she asked rudely.

"No not a problem at all. Just get the good and strong stuff so it will knock you out for a few days" Nathan fired back at her.

Haley rolled her eyes and went in the store and bought a few bottles of liquor and wine.

Nathan looked around his surroundings as Haley paid for her stuff. He couldn't help but stare at the 12 pack of beer on display in front. How much he would kill for a can of beer but he couldn't, he couldn't drink on the job.

"Do you want that" Haley asked as she was noticed he was staring at the beer.

"I can't drink on the job" Nathan told her.

"Who the hell is going to know? Nobody" Haley told him bluntly. "Losen up" She added, she went over grabbing two cases of beer and bought them back to the counter, paying for them.

Nathan helped her carry everything to the car. He put the stuff in the trunk and then opened the passenger door for her.

"I'm sitting in the back" Haley crossed her arms as she seen him open the passenger door for her.

Nathan rolled his eyes "Haley shut up and get in" he told her bluntly.

Haley sighed and got in the car.

"Thanks for the beer" Nathan said on the way back to the house.

"Oh it's nothing. Don't even worry about it" Haley said.

"And you" Nathan asked.

"And me what" Haley asked with a mean tone in her voice.

"Would be nice if you say Thank You Nathan for dinner" Nathan said snarkly.

Haley rolled her eyes and didn't say anything, she just stared out the window watching all the scenery as he drove.

"See that's the problem with you crazy ass stars today, you aren't thankful for the little things people do for you" Nathan said.

Haley didn't say anything and they were both quiet the rest of the way back to the safe house.

They both went into the house bringing in the bags from shopping.

Haley put all the liquor in the kitchen and then went to her room, grabbing her book and went to the recording studio room.

Nathan watched her as she went down there. He sighed and checked everything in the house to make sure everything was secure.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**5 Reviews Unlock Chapter 4.**

**It's gonna be wild in the next chapter. Stuff will happen that will change everything for Nathan and Haley.**


	4. The Hangover

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Well this chapter changes EVERYTHING for Nathan and Haley. Now the only question is will what happens in this chapter make them grow closer or will it just make them hate each other more.**

**Chapter 4: The Hangover**

Haley spent pretty much the next day down in the studio, writing and recording music. She and Nathan hadn't butt heads all day, Nathan let her do what she wanted as long as he knew where she was and what she was doing. Haley reached over turning off the recording equipment and walked upstairs leaving the studio. She walked into the kitchen, opening the liqour cabinet up and pulled a bottle of tequila out with some shot glasses. Haley could hear the water slightly splashing from the pool outside. She opened the bottle of tequila and poured it into the shot glass. She picked up the small glass and downed the drink. Haley walked over to the window, she seen Nathan swimming laps in the pool. She stood there watching as Nathan climbed out of the pool "Whoa" she mumbled to herself, a smirk forming on her face as she stared at Nathan, she had to admit he was quite the catch, the muscles, the six pack not to mention how protective he was being of her; it was all kinda hot to her now. She bit her lip as she stared at him, images were going through her mind...the kind of images she never thought she would think of that involved Nathan. She quickly walked back to the kitchen as Nathan came inside the house.

"Finally done in the studio for the day" Nathan asked as he seen Haley standing in the kitchen.

Haley poured herself another shot of tequila. "Yep" she deadpanned, nodding, not making any eye contact with him; she quickly downed the shot.

Nathan walked over to the fridge, taking a beer out. He watched as Haley began taking another shot "Take it easy their diva" he told her.

Haley looked at him, a bit pissed off "Look you were hired to protect me and that's it. You do not tell me how to handle my liqour or anything" she told him, pointing her finger at him

"Fine, hey whatever" Nathan threw his hands up. He wasn't going to go through this with her. He sat down on the bar stool and took a shot glass and the bottle of tequila, pouring himself a shot.

"Go ahead, help yourself" Haley said sarcastically. She didn't mind sharing but it bugged her that he never asked her if her.

"Thank's. How kind of you" Nathan deadpanned, quickly downing the shot.

They both sat there across from each other, sending each other deathly glares and drinking away.

The next morning, Haley groaned as she started waking up, her head was practically throbbing from the pain she felt. Haley could feel someone laying close to her with their arm around her waist, she actually could admit to herself she felt safe like this. Haley turned her head, her eyes widen when she seen Nathan sleeping in her bed.. Haley jumped out of her bed "OH MY GOD. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE" she yelled, she looked a little freaked out. Why was he in her room? Much less in her bed, sleeping.

"Shut up" Nathan groaned as he woke up, he put his hands on his head, his head was pratically pounding. "Never again" he mumbled to himself. He sat up "How the hell should I know, the last I remember was we were having a few drinks" Nathan said. Nathan eye's widen, realizing she was naked in front of him, as he stared at her "Oh my god did we..." Nathan looked freaked out.

Suddenly realizing what he was talking about, Haley looked down, realizing she was naked "Oh god" she whimpered. Haley quickly grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her body "Cover yourself up already" she said anxiously as she stared at him at his ripped body.

Nathan grabbed his towel off the floor and wrapped it around his waist. He had no clue what to say about what happened. "Did we..." he began to asked, they both obviously knew the answer to what he was asking.

"Just go" Haley said, she looked upset.

"What's wrong with you now" Nathan asked her rudely.

"I just can't believe I lowered my standards to you" Haley rolled her eyes.

"I can't believe I even done that with you" Nathan shuddered.

"Good we both regret this" Haley pushed him out of her and slammed the bedroom door. She leaned up against the door. She couldn't believe that she did that with him, She wasn't the type of girl to have a one night stand especially with someone who hated her guts and she hated his. Haley sighed, she looked around the mess her room was, the lamp that was on her dresser was now on the floor, clothes were everywhere. She wished she could remember exactly what happened last night but the last thing she could remember was Nathan and her going at it again.

_Haley poured another shot for her and drank it "Can I ask you something. Why do you hate me?" Haley asked and took another shot of liquor. _

_Nathan did the same "Because your a bitch, I see the way you act on the news and all that. That's why your here right now. Got caught up with the wrong people" Nathan said rudely. _

_"And your an ass" Haley laughed, she could feel the liquor starting to take effect. _

_Nathan had a few more shots of Tequila as did Haley. _

_"I'm gonna go to bed it's late" Haley told him, she got up walking over to Nathan "Why don't you join me slugger" she smirked as she walked away. _

"Oh god" Haley groaned. "I triggered it all" she bit her lip. Haley slid down to the floor regretting even drinking last night.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 5**

**Author's Note: So there ya go! They're lives are changed now. They will slowly start to remember EVERYTHING about that night. BUT the only question is will that draw them closer or make them hate each other even more.**


	5. Under My Skin

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews.**

**A new chapter of An Affair To Remember will be updated on Monday and another one coming later in the week. I just completed my fic Blue Christmas, if you haven't read the very last chapter, I suggest you do ;)**

**This is my favorite chapter so far of Excess Baggage, I just love these two bickering in this fic. It's funny. **

**I would LOVE to know what you all think of this Chapter. SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 5: Under My Skin**

Haley laid in bed awake as her alarm clock started beeping, she quickly reached over and hit snooze. She looked at the white ceiling, she hadn't been sleeping very good in the past few nights, well ever since that night she had sex with Nathan. Every time should would fall asleep she would have dreams of her and Nathan having sex, it was like it was almost real, when she would wake up she could almost remember every kiss, every touch, EVERYTHING from that one night. She was getting really tired of it all she wanted to do was sleep through the night and not think of that night again. Haley threw the covers off her and got out of bed. She pulled the blinds open and unlocked her window, opening it. She took a deep breath and breathed in the air coming in the window. Haley stood there looking out the window, it felt nice outside today and she figured it would be a good to get out and go for a run in the woods. She walked into her bathroom and quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a work out bra, a second later she sat on the bed tying her tennis shoes. Haley reached over on her nightstand and grabbed her iPod. Leaving her room, she walked down the hall pausing at Nathan's door, she pressed her ear against his door not hearing anything. Haley smiled, she wasn't happy he wasn't up yet. She walked to the front door and unlocked all the bolts and locks on the door, Haley opened the door, the second the door opened an alarm went blaring through the house like haywire "What the hell" Haley groaned. "There's an alarm" she sighed not having any knowlege of the security alarm in the house. Haley freaked out after she seen Nathan coming running to the door pointing his gun at her "WHAT THE HELL. PUT THAT DAMN THING DOWN" Haley screamed, shielding her face with her hands.

Nathan put his gun down and punched in the numbers of the security code to stop the alarm. He couldn't believe she did that and set off the alarm, he could of shot her

"Are you crazy or just plain stupid" Nathan asked, voice filled with anger, he turned around closing and locking the door back up.

"Shut up" Haley growled. She unlocked the door, opening it again, the alarm went off once and again as she walked outside. Haley put her iPod buds in her ear as she fixed her jam before she started her jog.

Nathan groaned frustrated, he entered in the security code stopping the alarm and went outside after Haley. Nathan pulled her earbud out of her ear "Look little girl" he grabbed her hand "You are under my supervision. What I say goes. Understand" he gritted through his teeth.

Haley rolled her eyes, pissed off. "You are not my boss, you are just my bodyguard, you do not tell me what to do. I am going for a run whether you like it or not" she pulled her hand out of his.

"Do you not care your life is in danger, somebody is threatning to kill you" Nathan tried getting through her.

Haley rolled her eyes "Of course I care, now if you will excuse me" she sighed as she put her earbud back in ear.

Nathan pulled it out again "Get in that house right now" he ordered her. He wasn't playing this game anymore, if he had to carry her back in that house he would.

Haley growled "Do you know who you are talking like that" she asked rudely. He seriously had no clue who he was talking to, nobody ever ordered her around like he was.

Nathan chuckled "Yes I do and I don't give a damn if you are Oprah Winfrey, Britney Spears or Kim Kardashian". He pointed towards the door "Get your ass in that house right now" Nathan ordered her, authority filled his voice.

"I'm going for a run" Haley told him again.

Nathan sighed "Fine" he gave up with her. "I'm going with you though, now get in the house so I can change please" he told her.

"UGH fine" Haley groaned, storming back into the house.

Nathan chucked at how she was acting, he went back inside the house, locking everything back up and went to change.

Haley sat on the couch impatiently while reading a magazine.

Nathan came out of his room a few seconds later wearing a tank top, shorts and tennis shoes.

Haley moved her eyes off the magazine as Nathan came out of his room, she bit her lip staring at him. She couldn't help but stare at how he looked, how the tank top was just a right fit around his muscled body. "Oh god" Haley mumbled under her breath with groan when she came back to reality, she couldn't believe she was thinking like that. "Can we go now" she asked anxiously, walking to the door as she reached to open it.

"Don't open the..." Nathan told her but was too late when the alarm started going off again as Haley opened the door "Door" Nathan finished. He groaned as he watched her walk out the door. He punched in the code key once again shutting off the alarm.

Haley stood outside putting her earbuds back in her ears and stretching her body before she started running.

Nathan locked the door back up, he couldn't help but stare as he watched her stretch in front of him. "Damn that ass" he mumbled under his breath, Nathan bit his lip as he stared at the superstar, the way she showed off her legs in the shorts she was in, not to mention how her breasts looked in the sports bra she was in. "Focus Nathan, focus" he mumbled to himself. Why was he staring at her like that. Nathan shook it off "Ok let's go" Nathan said to Haley.

They both took off running in the trail, Haley only a few feet ahead of Nathan, he stayed close behind so he could keep a close eye on her and so she didn't wander off. They came running back to the house a half hour later.

Haley pulled the small towel she had hanging from her shorts and wiped the sweat off her face, she panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath.

Nathan stood behind her, his hands on his knees panting heavily. He stood up straight a second later pulling off his shirt and wiping the sweat off his face.

Haley quickly turned around as she seen Nathan take off his shirt, she couldn't help but steal a few glances "Stop Haley" she mumbled with a groan.

"Did you say something" Nathan asked, hearing her mumble something.

"No" Haley snapped at him.

Nathan chuckled "Ok than" he took his keys out of his pocket and walked up to the door, unlocking it. "So what do you have planned for the rest of the day" Nathan asked trying to be polite as he locked the door and activated the alarm.

"Well for you information, I am going to take a shower now" Haley said in a smart ass tone "I still have a lot of your unwanted fingerprints on my body that I need to get off" she added.

Nathan snickered "Yeah me too, plus I think you gave me crabs" he joked. Nathan scratched his crotch "It itches" he groaned.

Haley looked offended "I do not have crabs, you jackass" she took off down to her room and slammed the door once she was inside.

Nathan laughed, he loved to get her going. It was just so fun to get Haley all riled up. Nathan walked down the hall and went to his room. He started the shower and removed all his clothing. He stepped into the shower as the hot water hit his body "This won't help" he sighed at the one problem he was having, he quickly switched the hot water to cold. Nathan groaned as he felt the cold water hitting his body "She's a bitch" he said.

Haley sat in her bathroom in front of the mirror, applying the rest of her exfoliating mask on her face, water filling up her bubble bath in the background. She stood up, walking over to the tub as she dropped her robe and stepped into the tub laying down. She reached above her grabbing a towel that was rolled up and put it under her head resting her head on it. "What a jackass" she mumbled. "Insinuating I have crabs. What a bastard" she closed her eyes. She didn't know why she let Nathan get to her like that, she knew what he said wasn't true but he got under her skin for some reason and she didn't like it...one bit.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 6**


	6. Fights & Naughty Dreams

**I do not own One Tree Hill.**

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the great reviews. I know I have not updated in a while and I'm so sorry for that, college kept me so busy that I just didn't have time but the good news is all my classes are over and i'm back to writing again, so look out for many updates. :)**

**I know Nathan and Haley are a bit OOC right now but we will start to see more OTH Nathan/Haley soon, so stick around.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Chapter 6: Fights & Naughty Dreams**

Haley spent most of her morning in the recording studio writing songs, trying her best to avoid Nathan. For the past couple days all the two did was bicker and bring up that one drunken mistake they made they other night, Nathan always throwing it in her face that _she_ made the move on him that night. Haley closed her notebook and slid it into the desk drawer in the studio. She glanced at the time and bit her lip pondering if she should go upstairs. Haley sat there for a minute before deciding to go upstairs. She grabbed the hair scrunchie off her wrist and put her hair up as she walked past the kitchen and to the family room, she was a bit surprised to not see Nathan around the house today, usually he was always on her case. She walked over to the sliding doors looking out to the beautiful scenery behind the house and seen Nathan swimming in the pool. Haley slid open the sliding door and stepped outside, the bright sun hitting her hair.

"Came to check me out again" a smirk formed across Nathan's lips as he rested his arms on the side of the pool.

Haley chuckled "Don't you wish" she answered sarcastically.

"Don't deny is baby" Nathan climbed out of the pool.

Haley's eyes widen and she quickly covered them as she seen Nathan in all his naked glory. "Why the hell aren't you wearing a bathing suit" she asked in disgust.

"It felt very free" Nathan softly chuckled as he walked over to her "Plus, I figured why only give you a preview in a suit when I could let you see the whole package; I wanted to make sure you remember this, considering the other night you don't" he smirked. "I got nothing to hide, sugar" Nathan added as he reached over grabbing the towel on the table beside them.

Haley stared at Nathan between her fingers as she covered her face, rolling her eyes "Your sick" she growled, Haley peaked between her fingers, checking him out, she could feel her own cheeks just turning red.

"Don't pretend you don't like what you see, diva" Nathan snickered as he walked away and headed towards the sliding doors.

"Ugh" Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes as she watched over her shoulder as Nathan walked to the doors.

"You loved it the other night if I remember correctly" Nathan chuckled as he walked into the house. "If you don't like what you see stop checking me out sweetheart" Nathan shot back as he closed the sliding door.

Haley growled "asshole" she yelled at him.

Nathan couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped the towel around his waist, he knew it was all getting to her and that was exactly what he wanted.

Haley walked back into the house a few minutes later, going into the kitchen to make a sandwich. She seen Nathan in the kitchen dressed in a pair of gym shorts of a muscle shirt, doing the same that she was about to do.

Nathan glanced over at her as she made her sandwich.

"I'm happy I don't remember much about the other night" Haley mumbled not looking at Nathan.

Nathan looked over at Haley as he finished making his lunch "Why? Don't wanna admit it would probably be the most pleasurable time you had" he chuckled softly.

"No" Haley answered. "Because I actually want my first time to special and that was hardly special, so in my right state of mind that never happened" Haley sniffled, blinking a few tears as she continued to make her sandwich.

Nathan's eyes widen as he couldn't believe what he just heard. "You were a...a" Nathan stuttered. "A virgin" he asked.

Haley nodded as she finished making her lunch "Yep" she answered, putting everything back in the fridge.

"Oh damn" Nathan walking over to her "I'm truly sorry" he apologized, he put his arms around her. "I'm really sorry, Haley" Nathan sighed, actually feeling bad for what they both did the other night.

Haley kept her arms to her side as Nathan hugged her, she started chuckling as she seen how sorry he was after hearing her confession. "Get your man-whore hands off me" she chuckled as she pulled out of his embrace.

Nathan looked at her confused "That was all a joke" he asked.

"Duh" Haley picked up her plate and a bottle of wine on the kitchen counter. "Psych" she chuckled as she left the kitchen.

Nathan rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe she would even joke about something like that. "Your a bitch" Nathan called out as he watched her leave the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, slamming the door shut as he picked up his plate and went into the family room "Your a bitch" he repeated as he seen Haley sitting on the couch.

Haley chuckled, not making eye contact with Nathan as she flipped the channels on the TV "Serves you right" she shot back.

"That was not funny" Nathan growled at her as he sat down on the other end of the couch.

"It's not my fault you actually believed it" Haley snickered as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

Nathan nodded and took a drink of his beer "I'll get you back for that princess, don't you worry" he smirked.

Haley held her glass of wine up "I look forward to it, you ass" she grinned.

The day went by fast, the two bickered and got under each other's skin like crazy.

_Haley stood in the doorway of Nathan's room wearing a black negligee, staring at him, a smirk displayed across her lips._

_Nathan leaned laid against the headboard of his bed and stared at Haley in the short black negligee and the high heels she had on, a smirked formed across his lips. He couldn't get over how she looked in it: beautiful, sexy. "I knew you would come back for more" Nathan grinned as he got up off his bed._

_Haley scoffed, rolling her eyes as she walked inside his room "Shut up" she shot back at him._

_Nathan chuckled walking closer to her, leaving no space between them "Just admit it princess you want me"._

_She gulped hard as she listened to him, she could be lying to herself if she didn't want him right now. Haley looked up at Nathan, now she felt powerless to him with her only being 5'2 and she guessed he probably was 6'2. With passion and lust coursing through her veins, she ran her hand down her chest as she was getting lost in her thoughts imagining what it would be like to have her body meshed against his, her legs wrapped lightly around his waist, his hands roaming her body. "Shut the hell up and kiss me" Haley ordered him as she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his._

_Nathan pushed her back against the wall as he kissed her roughly, the same way she was kissing him._

_Haley wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him back, she lifted up her arms as Nathan pulled the negilgee over her head. Her hands explored his body down to his waist where she untied the waist band of his shorts._

_Nathan felt Haley pull down his shorts, he stepped out of them and carried her over to the bed where they both fell down their lips not leaving each others._

_Haley reached down and started to push his boxers down._

_Nathan crawled up the bed as Haley rested her head on a pillow, a smirked displayed across his lips as he stared at her naked body._

_She bit her lip as she stared at his naked glory "Shut up" she shot at him, seeing his devious smirk across his lips. Haley pulled him back down on her, his naked body pressed against hers as she kissed him._

Haley shot up in bed panting heavily "Oh god" she growled lowly. "That's the third time" she mumbled angrily. She hated the fact that she was dreaming about Nathan again, it was repeative for the last 3 nights since they had sex neither of them really remembered. She threw the covers off her body and climbed out of bed and walked into the family room to watch some late TV since she obviously wasn't going to go back to sleep right away. Haley froze as she seen Nathan sitting on the couch already watching TV, she was a little shocked to see Nathan up at 3am in the morning. Haley sighed and turned away, starting to walk to her room because she wasn't in the mood to bicker with him, she paused when she heard Nathan speak up.

"Couldn't sleep" Nathan asked.

Haley turned around to look at Nathan "Nope" she sighed.

"Yeah me either" Nathan replied, his eyes not moving off the tv.

"What are you watching" Haley asked.

"Ferris Bueller's Day Off" Nathan answered.

Haley bit her lip before walking over into the family room, sitting down on the couch.

Nathan looked over at Haley for a second before focusing his attention back on the tv.

Haley watched Nathan from the corner of her eye, she wasn't going to accept the fact that she might of been sexually attracted to him, no way, he wasn't her type and she would not approve of this.

Nathan could feel her eyes on him but didn't say anything, he brushed it off thinking she was probably looking for a smart ass remark to say to him and focused his attention back on the movie.

Haley's eyes moved from Nathan to the tv.

The estranged two both sat on the couch in silence as they watched the movie, if only they both knew they both were up for the same reasons to why they couldn't sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**7 Reviews Unlock Chapter 7 :)**


	7. Nightmares & Morning Wood

**I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Author's Note: **I'm so happy y'all are still looking out for my stories. Updates will definitely be happening much faster.

**Naley 12: **I will be update An Affair To Remember sometime this week, just need to re-read what I have wrote and see if the chapter needs any editing, should be up in no time. So be on the look out.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Chapter 7: Nightmares & Morning Wood**

Haley walked out of the recording studio, Nathan following her as he mocked her. "It was late and I fell asleep, so what" she growled as she walked into the kitchen.

"You were saying my name in your sleep" Nathan chuckled. "I can only imagine what kind of dream it was" he smirked. After discovering, well more after hearing her say his name and a few other things in her sleep, Nathan was more than convinced she was having the dreams he was having as well but he wasn't about to tell her that.

Haley bit her lip as she pulled the cork off the wine. "It was not that kind of dream, believe me. I would rather poke my eyes out than dream about that with you" she groaned. Yep, that was right she dreamt about her and Nathan again only this time the action didn't take place in one of their bedrooms it was the recording studio.

Nathan laughed "Deny it all you want baby. You know why your having those dreams" he asked stepping behind her, he placed his hands on her hips, his lips inching closer to her ear "You want me to take you again, only this time you wanna be sober so you remember every single detail about me f..." Nathan cockily whispered in her ear but was shoved away by Haley.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, cause if you do you will regret it" Haley exclaimed. She never been so embarassed by anything before, she couldn't believe he heard her like that. Haley quickly turned away to hide her red cheeks as she poured herself a glass of red wine

Nathan chuckled as he leaned against the wall and thought about what he heard in the recording studio.

_"Haley" Nathan walked inside the recording studio, he knew it would piss her off that he just barged in when the red light was on but he didn't care. Nathan stopped as he entered the studio and stared at Haley who was asleep in the chair, her head resting on the table._

_"Nathan" he heard Haley moan in her sleep._

_Nathan took a step back as he heard that, his eyes widening as he didn't know what the hell was going on with Haley. Why the hell was she moaning his name in her sleep._

_"Don't tease me" Haley mumbled in her sleep, slightly groaning._

_A started growing across Nathan's lips as he realized what she was dreaming about. He soon heard Haley let out a low gasping moan. Nathan softly chuckled and walked over to her. He was really going to mess with her now. He leaned down, his lips inches away from her ear as he whispered "Come on sweetheart, let's take this upstairs to my room" he snickered._

_Haley's eyes flew opened._

_Nathan jerked away, chuckling softly. He watched as she turned beat red knowing he knew what she was dreaming about. "That was quite a show" he said in a cocky voice._

_Haley shut off the recording studio table and walked away, not saying anything._

"I'm going to bed" Haley told Nathan as she walked away with a glass of wine in her hand.

Nathan watched as she walked to her bedroom "Have fun in your little dream world about me" he chuckled.

Haley slammed her door shut after hearing him.

Nathan chuckled and shut off all the lights in the house before walking walking to his room, he laid down in his bed after taking off his shirt and jeans. He was sorta at ease knowing he wasn't the only one having those dreams but no way in hell was he going to do anything about it. Nathan stared at the dark ceiling before turning over and slowly dosing off to sleep.

Haley threw her book across her bed and laid down pulling the cover over her body after putting the empty glass of wine on the nightstand beside her, the cool crisp coming from her slightly opened window hit her as it breezed inside her room. She reached over shutting off the lamp on her night stand and rested her head on her pillow. Within a few minutes the superstar drifted off into a deep sleep, a sleep that would turn into a drastic nightmare for her.

_Haley woke up to the sound of someone tampering with her door knob on her bedroom. She rolled her eyes and turned on the lamp on her nightstand "Fuck off, Nathan. It's not going to work" she groaned as she knew he was probably just trying to scare her. The rattling on her door knob stopped "He's so typical" she mumbled to herself as she laid against the headboard of her bed. Haley sat back up as soon as she heard some racket and struggling coming from out in the hall way. Her whole body suddenly tensed up as she got out of bed slowly creeping towards the door, she turned the knob and opened the door, it making a creaking nose. "Nathan" she whispered as she stared into the dark hallway. She slowly stepped between the doorway and walked out into the hall. Haley flipped the hallway light on and took a step back as she seen a man with a ski mask on standing in the hallway. Haley gulped hard at the lump forming in her throat "Nathan" she called out to him._

_The man walked up to her putting his index finger on her lips "Shh. He's taken care of already. I know how much you hated him so I took care of him for you my precious pet" he snickered._

_Haley stood there frozen, not knowing what to do. "Where is he? What did you do to him" she asked, fear filling her voice._

_"Exactly what I have been planning to do to you" the man pulled out a gun from behind him._

_Haley whimpered "Wh...wh..." she stuttered._

_"But first before I kill you, you and I are going to spend a little special time together" he chuckled evily as he reached out and began to unbutton her nightshirt._

_Haley quickly stepped back and started to run the other way but she wasn't fast enough, she felt the man grab her wrist "Let me go" she screamed._

_"Let's go" the man chuckled as he started to pull her into her room._

_Haley struggled and tried to break out of his grasp._

_The man let her hand go and watched as she ran down the hallway._

_Haley looked behind her as she ran away, she fell down to the floor tripping over something hard. Haley laid there for a second trying to process everything that was happening. She groaned as she rubbed her head "Ow" she mumbled as she turned around to see what she tripped over. Haley's eyes widen as she realized __**who**__ it was. "Nathan" she whimpered, her eyes froze in fear as she seen him covered in blood, tears suddenly began to fill her eyes._

_The man walked down the hall, a smirk displayed across his lips. He pointed the gun at the young popstar, he realized it was best to just kill her because all she would do is struggle anyway. "You have meant your demise, popstar. All those years of ignoring your number 1 fan cost you this"._

_Haley shook her head "Please don't" she sobbed as she crawled away._

_"It's too late" the man snickered, he put his finger over the trigger._

_"NO PLEASE" Haley screamed as she seen him pull the trigger._

Haley jumped up in bed, breathing heavily, shaking. She quickly turned on the light on her nightstand, she glanced around her room and took a deep breath of relief. Haley jumped a little startled by the thunder & lightning crashing outside. She climbed out of bed and shut her window, locking it up. She stared out into the darkness as the rain hit the glass on the window hard. "Screw this" she mumbled, still shaken up from her nightmare. Haley quickly opened her door and left her room, quickly walking down the hall to Nathan's room. She knew she would regret this later but she didn't care, she was scared out of her mind now after that dream. She twisted the door knob and walked inside his room, quietly shutting the door behind her. "Nathan" she whispered as she walked up to his bed.

"Haley" Nathan mumbled in his sleep.

"I had a nightmare" Haley started to say but paused, she knew she was going to regret this after asking him this but she wanted to feel safe and strangely she did with him. "Please don't make a big deal out of this. Please" she mumbled. "Can I sleep with you. Just for tonight" Haley pleaded.

Nathan slightly groaned, a moan escaped his lips.

Haley rolled her eyes, she realized what was going on but it wasn't phasing her right now. "Nathan" she said a bit louder and hit him on the shoulder.

"What" Nathan groaned rubbing his eyes.

Haley nudged him, wanting him to move over as she got into his bed "I'm sleeping in here tonight" she told him.

Nathan moved over in the bed "Fine" he mumbled sleepily.

Haley laid there for a few minutes before moving over closer to Nathan and resting her head on his shoulder. Not even 10 minutes later, Haley was fast asleep.

As the night past the two became entangled in each other's arms asleep.

The sun shined into the cracks of the blind the following morning. Nathan's eyes shot open as he noticed Haley laying against him, her head resting on his chest. "Oh god, please tell me we didn't do anything" he whispered.

"We didn't" Haley moved away, her head now resting on the pillow, she rubbed her eyes as she was still waking up.

"Why are you in bed than" Nathan asked, confused to why she was in his bed. He didn't even remember what happened last night.

"I had a bad dream" Haley pulled the covers off her and began to get out of bed. "This won't happen again. Promise" she told Nathan as she started to get out of bed.

Nathan could tell by just the way she was acting that the dream shook her up. "Hey hey" Nathan tenderly grabbed her arm stopping her "What's wrong" he asked.

Haley looked at Nathan, she was wondering why he wasn't making fun of her like he probably would of. "It was about the stalker" Haley revealed. "He killed you first than killed me" she mumbled.

"Come here" Nathan motioned for her to lay back down next to him.

Haley sighed and laid down beside him, she was surprised when Nathan put his arm around her.

"I promise you this bastard will not get you" Nathan whispered in her ear.

Haley nodded, a smile formed across her lips. She than looked confused "What the hell" she asked.

"What" Nathan exclaimed. "Now what the hell is your problem" he asked cockily.

"What the hell do you have in your bed" Haley asked, feeling something poking the back of her leg. Haley reached behind her and grabbed it.

"Hey hey hey" Nathan exclaimed, a bit startled by what she just grabbed.

Haley froze, her cheeks turning beat red "Oh my god" she mumbled. "What the hell is wrong with you" Haley asked angrily as she got out of bed.

Nathan sat up "It's morning, all guys get it in the morning" he told her. "Never grab a man's junk unless he wants you too" Nathan added.

"Oh god" Haley put her hand on her head.

"Wanna grab it again" Nathan asked, teasing her, a smirk growing across his lips.

"Y...Hell no" Haley growled as she walked to the door "Take care of that or whatever you need to do" she ordered him as she walked out of his room, letting his door slam shut.

Nathan laid back against the headboard laughing, he found it amusing how red she got when she became embarassed by something.

Haley leaned up against his door and covered her face in embarassment, she couldn't believe what she just did, she quietly chuckled at herself as she walked to her own bedroom.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**7 REVIEWS UNLOCK CHAPTER 8**

**Author's Note:** So as you seen in this chapter Nathan and Haley are starting to warm up to each other, of course they will bicker from time to time until it's gets more serious between them.


	8. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I'm so sorry I have no updated in a while. So much has been going on in my life these past few weeks. My grandmother is having problems with her eye, and then my uncle past away the first week of June and I was the one that discovered him dead. It's weird though, I was talking to him, face to face like a half hour before I found him. So it's been a rough/tough few weeks. Please understand it's rough time for my family and I (especially me) at the moment. I will update my fics soon, maybe in a week or two, so be on the lookout. :) Thanks for being understanding.

-OTHNaley123


End file.
